<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Everything by Shining_Friendship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157096">My Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Friendship/pseuds/Shining_Friendship'>Shining_Friendship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Spanish Princess (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot, Pre 2x02: Flodden, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Friendship/pseuds/Shining_Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As tensions between England &amp; Scotland mount, Queen Margaret "Meg" Tudor knows King James IV is her everything</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James IV of Scotland/Margaret Tudor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t own anything. All rights belong to STARZ, Emma Frost, Matthew Graham, etc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Margaret "Meg" Tudor, eldest daughter to King Henry VII of England and Elizabeth of York, just finished her evening prayers when she heard a soft knock at her door. The young queen gave the late-night visitor permission to enter and her beloved husband, King James IV of Scotland himself, appeared in the doorway. He was dressed in a white nightshift similar to her own.</p><p>"My lord," she acknowledged him, welcomed by his presence. "I was beginning to wonder if your contempt for the English made you forget all about me."</p><p>"Meg," he scoffed in unamusement, closing the door behind him to give them privacy. "Don't make jokes. You know you've been the only one for me since the day we married."</p><p>"I'm very happy to hear that," she smiled before reaching up to give him a soft kiss on the lips. "Come to bed."</p><p>"Aye," he agreed with a devilish grin.</p><p>The royal couple climbed underneath their clean sheets, with Meg resting her head against her husband's chest and James wrapping his arms around his wife.</p><p>"What a day," the queen sighed. She snuggled closer to her king and took in the fresh scent of the soap that was used for his bath earlier in the evening. "I finally have you all to myself."</p><p>"And I, you, my love," he kissed the top of her head.</p><p>"I wish it could always be like this... No squabbling nobles... No gossipy servants... No backstabbing politics... Just the two of us and our children. Everything would be perfect, then."</p><p>"On the contrary, I believe everything already is perfect. Do you know why?"</p><p>"Tell me," she giggled, raising her head up to look at him.</p><p>"Because I have six healthy, beautiful children and you by my side. What more could a man ask for?"</p><p>"Nothing, Your Grace."</p><p>Meg reached up to cup his face and pressed her lips to his. It was a sweet kiss, tender and true as their love for each other. The gentle hand holding his face began to graze down his neck and chest. One kiss becoming two, then three, growing fiercer and more passionate than the last. In a bold move, the young queen rolled on top of him and straddled the king by his waist. She leaned down and continued to kiss James, unconsciously rubbing her groin against him. Her lips began to assault his neck, as a deep moan escaped from his throat. He was getting harder, more aroused by the second, and Meg loved it. She relished having this kind of power over him. Even after a decade of marriage and two sons together, James was still completely entranced by her, could still be reduced to a sweaty, breathless and exhausted mess after they made love.</p><p>When she felt his calloused hand skirt along her inner thigh and cup her womanhood, the Tudor princess thought she was going to cry out in torture. Refusing to let him make the next move, Meg rubbed herself against him, hoping to ease the burning ache inside of her. James wouldn't be manipulated so easily, however. He slipped his index finger inside her cotton undergarments and entered her slowly.</p><p>"James!" she rasped out and grabbed ahold of his wrist, increasing the pace of his finger fucking her. "Oh, God! Don't stop! Please!"</p><p>He didn't. Adding a second finger, the fire inside of her burned white hot, her orgasm building rapidly.</p><p>"Let go, my love," he whispered in her ear, "Let go."</p><p>Meg threw her head back and screamed out in pure ecstasy, hardly caring if the guards outside could hear them. She collasped onto the bed moments later, heart pounding inside of her chest. When she was finally able to catch her breath, the queen rolled to her backside and caught the mischievous glint in her husband's eyes. The king was quite pleased with himself.</p><p>"For the love of God and all the saints, you'll be the death of me, James Stewart!"</p><p>Unable to contain his enthusiasm, he let out a hearty chuckle and brought her left hand to his lips, kissing the inside of her palm. Meg felt her smile melt away, as their whimsical moment suddenly turned serious. "Will you promise me something?"</p><p>"Anything, my bonnie love."</p><p>"No matter what conflicts England may bring us, you won't ever leave me."</p><p>"I swear it."</p><p>"You're my everything, James. You and the boys. I can't lose you."</p><p>"And you never will. My heart is yours, Meg, now and always."</p><p>The warmth of his eyes and soft tone of his voice washed a wave of relief over the Tudor princess. Although their marriage had been an arranged one, years of mutual respect and fond friendship eventually turned into love. She had everything she could possibly want in this man. James was her king, her husband, her lover, and the father of her children. Her world would surely crumble around her if she ever lost him. Meg stroked his gray beard and pressed another sweet kiss on his lips.</p><p>"Make love to me, my King."</p><p>"As you wish, my Queen."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I write another story? Please review! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>